


Winteriron Shorts (1k words or less-2019)

by ems_specter



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_specter/pseuds/ems_specter
Summary: This will be mostly writing for the unanswered prompts from the ITAB Tumblr blog. Tags will be added as I go and warnings (along with the prompt/s) will be in the (beginning) notes so read them.





	Winteriron Shorts (1k words or less-2019)

**Author's Note:**

> IMAGINE: Tony can cry on command and like the avengers know this cuz they were all drunk and telling each other secret talents they have and Tony uses it occasionally, to be dramatic to be funny but nobody told Bucky and he walks in on Tony ‘crying’ cuz Bruce took the last fruit pop and Bucky gets crazy protective of Tony cuz why are his teammates smiling/chucking at Tony is crying ?!?! And then they get together :)

“Noooooo.” Bucky perks up, identifying the yowling sound as Tony. He quickens his pace, making Steve snicker. One of these days, he’ll have his revenge when War Machine visits. He knows he has it bad but Tony is just so… _Tony_ , shut up Steve.

As he enters the kitchen, Tony’s back welcomes him. He notices Natasha at the table, along with Clint and Kamala who’s staring at Tony as if he’s a cute kitten, which, he kind of is. Next he notices Bruce—there’s a time-sensitive experiment the scientist needs to finish—who has a fond, indulgent smile on his face. Then Tony whimpers and then sniffs, a moment Bucky zeroes in on because that means Tony is _sad_ and Tony being sad makes Bucky sad. It’s those bambi eyes. They’re dangerous.

He gently touches Tony’s shoulder, getting the other man’s attention. His lower lip is trembling and there’s tears streaming down his eyes. He looks so pitiful that Bucky wants to punch whoever put that look on the other man’s face.

“Oh my god.” He hears Steve mumble, laughter in his voice. Everyone else in the room chuckles—except for Natasha; she doesn’t even smile—and Bucky wants to punch all of them and then skin them alive for laughing at Tony’s sad face.

Something must how on his face because Steve raises his hands a placating manner, and says, “Tony does this. It’s cute,” Bucky growls, wrapping his arms around Tony. Steve rolls his eyes. Punk. “but he does this to be dramatic because he knows we think he’s cute.”

He looks at Tony who looks fine now, albeit a little confused.

Well. Okay. So it starts like this.

After getting back from Battle World and defeating the Beyonder, getting drunk seemed like a good idea. Thor brought out his stash of mead for him and Steve to share. With the exception of the underage (“ _No_ , Kamala.” “But caaaap.”), everyone’s more drunk than just tipsy; even Natasha who was always composed looked loose and happy.

They were talking about hidden talents—Clint can touch the tip of his nose with his tongue, Steve knew how to assist a birthing horse, Natasha has a masseuse license (“You use it to kill people, don’t you.” A raised eyebrow) and Sam knows how to knit (“Seriously, nothing as cool as Cap’s talent?” “Or as disgusting as Clint’s?” “Hey!”).

“I cry.” Tony slurred. He might be too drunk for this shit.

Natasha raised the eyebrow of doom, oh god, eyebrow of doom.

Tony leans forward a little, Steve’s arm steadying him. He was probably the least drunk. “I mean. I can cry. Whenever I.” Tony swayed. Steve steadied him again. “Whenever I wanna.”

It took them a while to process what Tony said. Then Natasha spoke.

“When I almost broke U, were you really crying?”

“Nah. You can’t break my kids. ‘Challa helped me make them outta by..vibranium.”

“When I got JARVIS to prank you and ignore you?” Clint asked, swaying a little as he, too, leant forward.

“Nope. I know J loves me.”

“When I accidentally burned the card your dad gave you?” Sam slurred, smirking because… just because.

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it again. “Okay. That really made me sad.” He pouted and slumped against Steve’s body. In his periphery, he thought he saw the blond glare at their baby who’s not so baby anymore before he fell asleep.

Since then, Tony would cry just for kicks and maybe test them if they could figure out the difference between his actual tears and the fake ones.

(Obviously, they all passed.)

So here they are now, with Bucky’s face red as a tomato as he quickly walked out of the kitchen, laughter following him.

“What? What just happened? Nobody told Buck-bear?” He hears Tony’s voice as he turned towards the direction of the gym. Sometimes he really hates all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour so I apologise for the grammatical errors. I just needed to write.


End file.
